The present invention relates generally to conductivity measurement systems and the low-cost probes thereof, such as used in commercial dishwashers, and particularly to conductivity measurement systems which compensate for probe contamination.
Industrial dishwashers use conductivity measurement systems to maintain proper detergent concentrations in the dishwashers"" wash water. Conductivity measurement systems are well known and typically include a probe that has first and second electrodes submerged in the wash water. A signal from a source circuit is applied to the electrodes to induce a current between the electrodes. This current, which is mirrored in the source circuit, is determined by dividing the voltage in the source circuit by the impedance of the source circuit. The conductivity of the wash water is then determined by dividing the current between the electrodes by the voltage across the electrodes.
Current flow in an aqueous solution, e.g., the wash water, is facilitated by the flow of ions between the electrodes. In an industrial dishwasher, the ions are provided by the detergent. Thus, increasing the detergent concentration results in a corresponding increase in the conductivity of the wash water. The relationship between wash water conductivity and detergent concentration for a particular detergent is typically stored in a look-up table, thereby allowing detergent concentration to be easily derived from wash water conductivity.
As current is induced between electrodes in an aqueous solution, ions begin accumulating on one of the electrodes. The ions accumulating on the electrode surface each occupy a finite space such that after a time period, t, there is no more available surface area on the electrodes on which ions may accumulate. This phenomena, known in the art as polarization, reduces current flow between the electrodes and may result in erroneous conductivity measurements which, in turn, lead to erroneous detergent concentration measurements. Conductivity measurements made during the wash cycle are used to control the adding of detergent to the wash water. Typically, detergent is added until the conductivity of the water reaches a predetermined level associated with a desired detergent concentration. When the electrodes of the dishwasher become polarized, the detergent concentration of the wash water is perceived by the dishwasher""s control circuitry to be too low, thereby leading to the addition of detergent to wash water that may, in reality, already be at or above the desired detergent concentration.
Further, when used as described above, the electrodes undesirably accumulate non-conductive particles thereon which, in turn, reduce the effective area of the electrodes. As a result, contamination of the electrodes speeds the above-described polarization of the electrodes and, therefore, diminishes the useful life of the electrodes.
In theory, the effect of polarization upon conductivity measurements can be eliminated, or at least partially compensated, by calculating conductivity the instant current is induced between the electrodes, since at time t=0 ions have not yet accumulated on the electrodes. Here, the voltage between the electrodes must be measured just as the source signal that induces current in the wash water is asserted. Unfortunately, such an approach is not feasible. First, there are significant characteristic variations between ion species during the first 1 to 2 microseconds of aqueous current flow. Since the ion species of the detergent is typically unknown, measurements taken within the first 1 to 2 microseconds are unreliable. Second, it is very difficult to fabricate a circuit which can produce a source pulse and then immediately capture an analog reading produced by the source pulse.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,756,321 discloses an industrial dishwashing system in which a continuous AC signal is applied to first and second electrodes submerged in wash water to induce a current between the electrodes. The resulting current is measured over time, and then used to calculate the conductivity of the wash water. Conductivity is then converted into a logarithmically scaled detergent concentration. Here, the continuous current flow between the electrodes results in a continually increasing polarization of the electrodes. As a result, the electrodes must be either cleaned or replaced at regular intervals. The servicing of the electrodes is not only expensive, but also reduces operating efficiency of the dishwasher. Further, this system""s inability to measure or predict electrode contamination makes it even more difficult to optimize the useful life of the electrode.
Another approach involves driving the electrodes with a pulsed DC signal as described, for instance, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,119,909. In that system, the pulsed DC signal induces short pulses of current between the electrodes in the wash water. Use of short current pulses reduces polarization and, thus, increases the useful life of the electrodes, as compared to the averaging technique disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,756,321. However, conductivity measurements provided by this approach are nevertheless influenced by polarization. Further, this system, like that disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,119,909, is unable to measure or predict electrode contamination. It is therefore difficult to accurately determine when or at what rate the measured conductivity deviates from the actual conductivity and, as a result, the accuracy with which this approach maintains the detergent concentration at a target level is compromised. It is thus also difficult to maximize the intervals at which the electrodes are cleaned or replaced and, therefore, difficult to maximize the useful life of the electrodes.
A conductivity measurement system provides one or more DC pulses to first and second electrodes submerged in an aqueous solution such as, for instance, the wash water of an industrial dishwasher. The voltage at the first electrode is measured at a sequence of at least predetermined times after initiation of one of the DC pulse. A curve fitting function is applied to the sequence of voltage measurements to calculate the voltage at the first electrode at the beginning of the DC pulse(s), commonly denoted as being at time t=0. The resulting calculated voltage at time t=0 is then used to calculate the conductivity of the solution, and/or to control operation of the a chemical dispenser, and/or to perform another predetermined system analysis or system control function. In addition, the difference between two of the measured voltages, such as the first and second measured voltages, is compared to a predetermined threshold value to determine whether the electrodes are so contaminated that polarization compensation is no longer feasible, thereby signaling that the electrodes should be cleaned or replaced.